Percy Jackson, greatest hero of all time returns
by basilefox
Summary: 150 years ago they disappeared, the greatest questing team ever assembled. One quest gone bad, six people left, five never returned. 150 years later they are coming back. Werewolf story. Suck at summaries.
1. AN:Must read before the story

**Must read! This story happens in the summer of the Battle of the Labyrinth, but with a different Son of Poseidon. I changed the characters a lot so read this or you won't understand the rest of the story.**

**Character setting:**

**Nick Jones****: son of Poseidon, 14 years old, he completed the first three quests in the PJO books; but he let the others do the work and took all the fame. He is egoistical, arrogant and boastful. Since for right now he is the hero of the prophecy he expects everybody to fallow his lead. **

**Annabeth Chase****: basically the same as in the book, she has a crush on Nick and doesn't understand why everybody hates him.**

**Percy Orion Jackson****: Lived 150 years ago, Son of Poseidon, he completed all the quests that are in the PJO series including the war (I'll explain in the story), vanished at the age of 15.**

**Thalia Grace****: 150 years ago her father gave her immortality at the age of 12. Zeus took it away when she met up with Luke; the story goes on normally from there. She changed her name so that Chiron doesn't recognize her, she used to be called Lucy Morrow.**

**Nico Di Angelo****: lived 150 years ago, one of the best friends of Percy Jackson, Son of Hades. He was put in the Lotus hotel and Casino at the age of 13 with his twin sister Bianca (I know they aren't really twins but here they are). In the present time he ran away from camp, like in the book, when his sister dies. Although here it is completely Nick's fault because he took something and made Bianca go into Talos.**

**Bianca Di Angelo****: same thing as her twin brother. She had a crush on Percy.**

**Grover Underwood****: he became Lord of the Wild 150 years ago. Best friend of Percy Jackson, he's been forced to go on the quests with Nick, Grover hates Nick, seeing his face reminds him of Percy, but he wants to punch him in the face every time he talks because he thinks he is the greatest hero of all time. He knows who Thalia and Nico are.**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters they belong to Rick Riodian.

Chapter one: 

Present time at Camp Half-Blood

Chiron POV

As I looked out upon camp from the porch of the big house, I started to think about what was happening in our world. Kronos, my father, was rising. The campers were starting to train a lot harder. War, or as they called it the second Titan War, was upon us. I thought of Nick, the hero of the prophecy since Thalia, daughter of Zeus, joined the hunt; he was a disappointment. When Poseidon claimed him I started hoping that we still had a chance, I thought he would be like Percy, caring, loving, loyal, selfless, never accepted a complement, always turned to others. I was wrong; Nick was arrogant and boastful.

My mind drifted to Nico Di Angelo, I knew he was a son of Hades. I knew he was one of the greatest heroes that disappeared 150 years ago. He ran away last winter when he learned that his sister died. He was unfortunately a couple months younger than Nick so he couldn't be the hero of the Prophecy.

I saw in the arena that Clarisse, Daughter of Ares, was going to start a fight with Nick. He wasn't very liked, so I didn't know how he was going to lead the demigods into battle if they didn't listen. When I got to the arena, I noticed that the fight was Clarisse, Katie, daughter of Demeter, Grover, the Stolls, sons of Hermes, and Malcom, Son of Athena, against Nick, Annabeth and his goons. I galloped into he arena and yelled:

"Stop! It's the fourth time I've had to stop a fight in between your two groups. We are in the middle of a war!"

"My cabin and I will not go to war with this Son of a Gorgon leading us" replied Clarisse. It surprised me that a child of the war god didn't want to fight; she continued her speech. "He thinks that he's the best because he is the hero of the Prophecy."

"Well he is the best."

I turned around to see who had spoken. To my disappointment it was Annabeth; she had always been like a daughter to me. As a little girl she had been nice, caring and helpful, but ever since Nick showed up she stated to change. Now she was a camp bully, always let the others do the hard work.

"He thinks that he's the greatest hero of all time," said Malcom, "Everybody knows that Hercules was the greatest hero of all time."

I decided to stop the fight then and went back to the big house and got into my wheelchair form. This greatest hero of all time talk got me thinking of the real greatest hero of all time, Perseus Orion Jackson, Son of Poseidon.

I decided to I-M Poseidon. I still thought about Percy, since he disappeared 150 years ago, Poseidon has banned all talk about him and his team. Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades, Bianca Di Angelo, Daughter of Hades, Grover Underwood, Satyr, Lucy Morrow, Daughter of Zeus, and Samantha Jade, Daughter of Athena.

The screen of mist and Poseidon appeared. He was in a room with drawings of one of his sons on a quest. I recognized the drawings too well, they were Percy's quests and I had the same ones. I looked at Poseidon and saw him weeping, that's when I remembered that today was the day, 2nd of June, that Grover entered camp bloodied and half dying saying that the rest of the team was gone. Today was the day of Percy's disappearance.

"Lord Poseidon," I called out hesitantly, not sure if I should bother him. He turned around his eyes were bloodshot.

"Ah Chiron, it's been 150 years, Nico and Bianca came back, Lucy came back, but my son is nowhere to be found." He said sadly. I was shocked; I hadn't known that Lucy had come back. That's when it hit me.

"Thalia," I whispered. Then I remembered why I called. "Lord Poseidon, Your son Nick has been causing problems lately. He's arrogant and calls himself the greatest hero of all time."

"Really? Well I guess I'm not surprised. I wish he were more like Percy,"

Poseidon had a far away look as he said that.

"Lord, I think it is time." I declared, "Time they know the story."

Poseidon looked at me then at the drawings and said, "I think you're wright, I'll contact Athena, Hestia and Artemis. You know that they would want to be there. I'll see you at the camp fire."

He swiped his had threw the mist and I turned towards the wall where the pictures of all my favorite students are. I took down some of the pictures to uncover a safe. I opened the safe and took the same drawings Poseidon was looking at out of the safe. I decided to look at them to decide what I wanted to say. I turned towards the door and saw that it was night time. I headed down to the camp fire to begin the story.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters

Chapter 2:

At Camp Half-Blood

Chiron POV:

I got to the camp fire just as a fight broke out between Thalia, whom I still can't believe is Lucy, and Nick. I guess the hunters were here to listen to the story. As I was going to break up the fight for flashes were seen and four gods appeared. Poseidon, Athena, Artemis and Hestia stepped into the amphitheater. Hestia went to tend the fire; Artemis went to sit with her hunters; Athena and Poseidon sat on chairs beside me.

"Why are we here Chiron?" asked the three goddesses.

"I asked you to come because I think it is time that they heard the story of the greatest hero of all time." As I said that the three goddesses looked into my eyes and nodded.

"So we're here to listen to a story about me," Nick said smugly.

"Shut your mouth sea spawn, that title can only be granted by the gods," exclaimed Athena. I looked over to Poseidon but he seemed unfazed by the insult, he was looking at Nike with a disappointed and disapproving gaze. I decided to start the story, even though I didn't like Nick he was still a camper and I couldn't leave him to be blasted to pieces.

"This is the story about the greatest hero of all time, he was a son of Poseidon…" I was interrupted by a certain arrogant person.

"I knew it was about me," he received the glares of everybody at the camp fire except Annabeth and his goons. Poseidon jumped up and grabbed Nick by the collar of his shirt.

"This is not the time to joke, son," he spat the last word like a disease, "I hope you can learn from this story, learn some respect!" He then looked at me for me to continue.

"This story happened 150 years ago," out of the corner of my eye I saw Thalia and Grover sit straighter, I also thought I saw someone lurking in the shadows, "the story of one hero and his five friends, the greatest questing team ever assembled, they saved the world of gods and mortals countless times. As for whom they were, some of might know them or at least heard of them, the team was called the Alpha Omega, because they always did the things from start to finish," as I said that people I the arena gasped.

"My father told me that they were the greatest fighters in the world, the leader even beat him in a sword fight," said an Ares camper.

"The gods have forbidden their names to be spoken," I explained, " Now Artemis, Athena, Hestia, Poseidon and I are here to tell you the full story. They were Perseus Orion Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Samantha Jade, Daughter of Athena, Lucy Morrow, Daughter of Zeus," I took a deep breath before I said the three last names, "Bianca and Nico Di Angelo, Twins of Hades, and lastly Grover Underwood, Satyr." Gasps were heard all around the camp fire. "Part of the reason we are telling you this is because 150 years ago five of them went missing and now they're showing up again. Now let me start from the beginning. This is the story of Percy Jackson's life. He was 9 years old when his mother and him were attacked by the three Fu- Kindly Ones, they killed his mother and almost had him when he took hold of one of their fiery whips and defeated him. They wanted to know were they were. Unfortunately before he got to camp he was attacked by the Minotaur, he was able to clime onto his back and pulled on one of the horns till it came off and plunged it into its heart.

"Those were his first four monsters that he beat bare handed. When he walked into camp he collapsed onto the front porch, right when it happened a green trident appeared above his head," I looked over to Grover; he looked like he was remembering something, reliving the memory, he was there with me of course. "When Percy woke up he was put in cabin three, sword fighting came naturally to him, as did archery." There were a few surprised looks as I told them that, archery wasn't a popular skill among Poseidon's children. "Very soon he was sent on a quest, his father's Trident and Zeus' masterbolt were stolen. At 9 years old he was being sent to the underworld to get the weapons. As his companions he chose Grover and Samantha. They left for Los Angeles, on the way he fought Medusa, Echidna and the chimera, fell out of the Saint Louis arch. He also got stuck in the Lotus Hotel and Casino. On his way to the entrance of the underworld he was captured by Procrustes. He freed himself and his companions, at the same time he found the twin demigods of Hades. The five of them went to the underworld and learnt that Hades' helm was also missing. He sacrificed himself for his team and went down to Tartarus to get them back. He barely made it back alive. He brought the symbols of power back to their respective owner and came back victorious to camp."

"Yeah he probably had the biggest head a 9 year old would ever have." Said a random camper.

"He would have every right to brag, _boy_, but he didn't, he wasn't arrogant nor boastful." Everybody just stared at Artemis; she had never defended a boy. "What?" she exclaimed daring anyone to criticize.

Athena looked away from her sister and hurriedly said "Ok just move on with his second quest."

I went on and told them about his second quest to get Hermes' caduceus. A quest where he fought the nemean lion and the manticore, that was at age ten. "On that quest he got his sword, Riptide." When I said that there were gasps (again), it was the same sword Nick used (maybe). I went on explaining how he saved one of Hephaestus' forges at the age of twelve; as a favor, Percy had asked to make a sword out of his Minotaur horn. The god made a three-foot sword and a knife. At thirteen, he saved the goddess Artemis and took the wait of the sky. That last bit of information had everybody surprised.

"What? At the age of thirteen?"

"Dude, he must be ripped!"

"OMG, he must be sooo HOT!"

"Ah! I almost forgot; I have pictures of them (AN: I know pictures don't exist at the time)." I held up ne picture. On it was a young satyr with his arm around a tall raven haired, blue-eyed boy. The boy drew everyone's attention; on one of his upper arms he had a tattoo of a Trident. His other harm was around a classic Athenian child. In front of the three there were two twins and a girl. The twins were recognized as the Di Angelos, but the girl had black hair flowing down her back (I guess that's why they didn't recognize her). "At 14, Percy and his team entered the Labyrinth, found Daedalus and made it back to camp to save it." Then I stopped.

"Chiron, are you OK?" asked one of the Stolls.

I hesitated; I looked over to the other gods. "There is one more quest, one that was banned from discussion a long time ago by Zeus," thunder rumbled overhead, my eyes went to the sky. Poseidon stood up and yelled.

"Brother! Don't you think it is time we told them?!" The three goddesses that were here agreed with him. In a flash the rest o the Olympians plus Hades appeared. "Fine." Grumbled Zeus. I started off.

"There are a lot of things you don't know. You call this war the second Titan war, you call the prophecy the first Great Prophecy. But they are not." Yells were heard threw out the camp fire.

"Hat do you mean?"

"How come this was kept from us?"

Once the yelling quieted down I was able to continue. "175 years ago a prophecy was delivered, it predicted the downfall of Olympus unless a hero could stop it. So 14 years later Kronos rose out of Tartarus." gasps "150 years ago the team made there way to confront the King of Titans. They never came back. None except Grover, his memory was whipped out, all he could remember was Kronos returning to Tartarus. There was a picture taken on the day of their departure." I took it out and on it was the same group as before but older. Perseus had two more tattoos on his other upper arm, one of a fire and one of a moon. There were gasps from all around the camp fire but mostly from the newer hunters.

"My lady, you had a _male_ champion." Hestia decided to say something.

"Perseus as you heard completed various quests but he never forgot were he belonged, his home, so I chose him to become my champion. Artemis has her own reasons."

The campers continued to look at the picture till they got to Lucy Morrow. She had her spiky black hair; they made the link quickly enough. We all looked over to the Lieutenant of the Hunters. She was looking away, with tears in her eyes. She stood up shaking and turned to us.

"I'll tell you what happened on that quest and I know some of you won't like it one bit."

**AN: that chapter kinda sucked, but I had to get it over with. So the next one will be the last quest and maybe a Percy POV.**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.

Chapter 3:

Somewhere at the boarder of Canada and Alaska

Percy POV:

I sat on my bed reliving old memories. It was midnight, I had just woken up from a dream where I was visited by the fates. They had said that I would begin aging again. I would turn 16 at the end of summer. I sighed, I was again the victim of a prophecy, and also again one were I was destined to die. They had also said that there was another son of Poseidon, he was suppose to be the great hero; the fates told me that he probably couldn't even save an ant, much less the world, but also the only thing he'd think of saving was himself. So they're making me age again.

I got up and went over to the mirror. I looked at myself. I guess you could say that I was good looking, my muscles were visible, but not too much to make it look ugly. I still had my jet-black hair, and my sea green eyes that would change with my emotions. I then looked at my tattoos, a trident, the moon, fire, and than there was another one it was the roman SPQR. It had the fire symbol underneath, I went to camp Jupiter after I had supposedly died; I went as a legacy of Neptune and champion of Hestia, thus the flame. I was wondering if the romans tell stories of their lost praetor.

Now, I was going back to camp Half-Blood.

Deciding I needed to go for a walk, I went out the door and jumped as I turned into a huge wolf with jet-black fur and green eyes.

At Camp Half-Blood

3rd person POV:

Thalia stood up and went to stand in front of the crowed. "We left camp and started of west to mount Othyrs. We battled monster after monster. Percy was a killing machine. We also learnt that Percy had snuck out of camp before leaving to bathe in the Styx." Everybody, even the gods, gasped at that. "Now you have to know that Percy and Samantha had started dating. We trusted each other on the team, we told each other everything. He told us his Achilles Heel, his week spot.

"We fought and fought threw monsters till finally we arrived at the Titan's Palace. We fought threw waves of monsters, Percy took down at least four Titans" again more gasps, "Iapetus, Atlas, who had escaped again, Perses and Hyperion. We got to inside the palace when Percy had finally taken down Kronos; he had his sword under his throat. But then Percy cried out in pain," Thalia started crying after that, she couldn't go on, Poseidon had gotten a lot paler, nobody had heard this part of the story. Thalia finally calmed down after some mocking by a certain group, saying she was such a cry baby, and couple glares by everybody else. "He fell forward, and behind him we saw" she chocked on another sob, "Behind him was Samantha holding a dagger covered in blood." To say everybody was surprised was an understatement. Athena was shocked and ashamed of such a daughter; everybody else was just shocked or mad. "Kronos got up and with Samantha, just came towards us with their weapons in hand. But all of a sudden we heard a groan, we all looked towards Percy and saw him moved, we had thought he was dead. Kronos and Samantha to because they both whispered 'impossible', so Percy got up and limped towards Kronos. He looked at us and told us to run, the look in his eyes told us to get the hell out of here, we turned around and ran out. When we got outside we waited for him to come out. Then we felt a huge earthquake that sent us flying. Grover, Nico, Bianca and I got back up and saw the palace in ruins. We searched for days, we found Samantha's body but we never found anything else, except for one of his swords, Riptide.

"After that I blacked out, and I woke up to be found by Luke. You know the rest of the story."

Thalia turned around and walked to the hunter's cabin where she was found sleeping by her sisters with tear marks streaking down her face.

Unknown to all somebody else had listened to the whole thing. As Thalia walked away, Nico walked back into the shadows and disappeared, a tear glinting as it fell to the ground.

**AN: Sorry that was so short even if it took so long to write. I just had to get Percy's last quest out of the way. Next chapter the real story starts.**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.

Chapter 4:

Somewhere in Canada

Percy POV:

As I got up the next morning I could feel myself aging again. I walked out of the room to find the whole pack sitting around the table. I went to sit to the right of Jack, the Alpha. I was the Beta, or the second in command. The meeting was about me leaving. They all knew about me and my life before the pack, the life I was going back to. Jack had started talking.

"I have called you all hear because today we are saying good by to a member of our pack." There were some confused looks at that, nobody could leave the pack after they joined. "Percy must leave tomorrow, the fates visited him last night and he started aging again." A lot of the people were surprised that a werewolf had started aging again, a lot were also sad because I had been in the pack for 150 yrs and had gotten really close to me over those years.

The rest of the day I spent with the pack, saying good by, racing threw the forest or even going to my favorite places that I had grown fond of over the years. That night as I was going to bed, a colon of flames erupted in the middle of my room. Hestia walked out. I should explain that Hestia knew all along that I survived my last battle; she had even adopted me 2 years after my supposed death. I got up and gave her a hug.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"What? I'm not aloud to visit my son." She laughed. "I wanted to see how you were doing, you are going back to camp after all.."

"Yeah I guess I'm fine."

We talked for a long time. Till late in the night. Then Hestia had to leave, she said good night to me before she erupted into flames and disappeared. I went to bed thinking about the next day and how camp had been for the past 150 yrs.

The next morning I got up and started to get ready. I picked up my mattress and took out a 4 foot box, I opened and took out a sword and a dagger. The sword was a bout three feet long and the dagger one. I strapped the sword onto my back so I could reach it over my right shoulder, the dagger I strapped to my leg. After that I went outside and saw the whole pack waiting for me. We all shifted to our wolf form and raced to the boarder. I got there first because I was the fastest and the strongest in the pack. I would have been Alpha but I let Jack be the leader. I said my last goodbyes to the pack and stepped into godly territory. I shifted to the wolf and ran towards New York. I made it across the US in under 5hours. I got to the boarder of camp and looked into the valley. It hadn't changed, as I looked at the cabins I couldn't help but think that the minor gods should have cabins too. I walked over the boarder and made my way towards the big house.

3rd person POV: The day before Percy walked over the boarder.

The next day the activities at camp went on as usual. But the stories told the night before were on everyone's mind. Most were wishing that Percy was here instead of Nick. Nick and his 'Fan club' were talking about how Nick was so much better than Percy. The day went on like that. The next morning the campers went to activities and after lunch Chiron called a counselor meeting. Nick always went accompanied by his goons that waited outside till the meeting was finished.

Half way threw the meeting there was some yelling outside. The counselors rushed out side to see a dozen of unconscious Aphrodite girls. Then they saw why; in front of them stood the hottest guy they had ever seen. Thalia started to rush forward yelling:

"Per-" She was cut of by Nick yelling " Attack!"

Nick, Annabeth and 5 of his followers each took out a throwing knife and threw it at the boy. Everyone had only pity for the boy, there was no way that he was surviving 7 knives flying towards him. Then, to everyone's surprise, he did this complex series of moves which included a couple flips, twists and so on, one by one the knives were caught and throne back. All of them went to Nick pinning his shirt and his pants to the wall of the Big House. Annabeth and all his followers took out there swords and stated to circle the boy. So the fight was 11 against 1. The whole camp was still recovering from the fact that the person hadn't died and had throne the knives back, when they recovered they saw that the person was surrounded by some of the best swordsmen in camp, since most of them were trained by Luke. Before they could do anything one person lunged at the figure. He evaded the thrust and drew a sword from a scabbard on his back, a scabbard that nobody had noticed before. The campers couldn't help but watch the fight in awe, the unknown person's fighting was flawless, it was more like a dance than sword fighting. In less than five minutes all 11 opponents were disarmed and knocked out. The campers were beyond shocked the guy had bested 11 of the best fighters in camp in less than five minutes without breaking a sweat. Annabeth got up slowly and asked:

"Who are you?"

What the stranger said next shocked them even more and made their jaws hit the floor.

"I'm Perseus Orion Jackson."


End file.
